Metal Gear Solid: Spider
by 2021
Summary: In New Orleans, Revolver Ocelot has discovered a new prototype for Metal Gear. With Solid Snake dead, it's up to Spider Snake to stop Ocelot's evil scheme.


Metal Gear Solid: Spider

Chapter 1

It was an average afternoon at New Orleans. The docking bay seemed empty though people worked carefully through the evening. At the docks itself, two gaurds were on their break, just smoking a cigarette and checking their M-16 assult rifles. Just the usual. "So, why is the boss so worked up again? Everything is going according to plan." The other gaurd looked up at him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He sighed a little bit and continued smoking his fag. "He's worked up because he knows the government is going to do something to make this plan go horribly wrong." The first gaurd nodded slowly and smoked his cigarette, but then something caught his eye. He got up off the wooden post and quickly walked across the deck. The other gaurd watched and simply shrugged as he continued to smoke, not really caring.

The gaurd silently snuck around the deck, aiming his M-16 carefully at a boat that he heard a sound from. He got up beside it, and gently tapped his gun. "3...2...1!" He jumped up and saw nothing but a bird, tweeting away. He gave a small smirk just as he felt somebodies hands grab both sides of his head. He tried to yell, but the persons hands covered his mouth, muffling him. His kicked and struggled, but his movements were quickly ended by the quick sound of a snap. The gaurds head rolled on his shoulders as blood started to pour from his ears. His assilent gently lowered his body into the water, and swiftly made him float under the deck, out of natures way. The man stood up, his bandana blowing gently to the ocean breeze. The gaurds cigarette laid burning on the deck, the assilent picked it up and smoked the rest of it.

Frank Fischer, the gaurd who smoked with his friend, watched him run off. He counted the seconds, the minutes his friend had been gone. 5 minutes, no one. 10 minutes, no one. He started to get worried, so he put out his cigarette and raised his rifle, marching off to his inevitable doom. Frank knew his friend was an expert hunter, and no one could take him out. Even when they praticed for the upcoming paintball tournement, Richard, Franks friend, never got out. But these ideas Frank had in his mind vanished when he saw someone snap Richard's neck. Seeing it roll on his shoulders like a puppet made him sick. "Oh god.." he said silently under his breath as he hid behind a boat. Christ, he just saw his best friend have his neck snapped. Frank cautiously looked back at the scene, and saw both the intruder and Richard were gone. He carefully walked down the dock, keeping his rifle steady.

He hid quickly as he seen the gaurd coming his direction. He silently slipped into the water and held onto the boat dock as the gaurd went by him, thinking he was persuing him. His codec buzzed in his ear and he, almost immediately, answered. "Snake, what's your mission status?" Said a male voice, kind of gruff, yet serious. "So far so good. I'm at the docks, being persued by a gaurd. He has no idea where I went." Snake replied to him in a whisper, carefully moving slowly in the water, trying not to make splashes. His colonel sighed and coughed a little, sounding sick. "Remember, this is a espionage mission. You need to stay out of sight. You need to snea-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I was at the debriefing." Snake said, cutting off the colonel. The colonel almost yelled from Snake's interuption in his speech about espionage tactics. He knew Snake was a pro, and a master of sneaking in facilities like this. "Just get into the warehouse, contact me then." "Roger." Snake said to him as he hung up.

Snake silently pulled himself out of the water, and pulled out his knife from his sneaking suit. The gaurd had starting looking for the other, and he seemed kind of worried. "Richard...where is he.." The gaurd said silently, but he didn't finish his statement. The gaurds eyes would have popped out of his head if they weren't planted in his skull when he was grabbed around the neck with a knife held to it. "Give me the keys to the warehouse, and I might let you live." The gaurd pissed himself in shock as he felt the warm urine trinkle down his leg. He shakily grabs the keys and held them out. Snake gave a small smile and took them. Without hesitation, he pulled on the knife, releasing a spray of blood from the gaurds neck. He dropped the gaurd to let him suffer as he turned and walked away. He looked back at the bay in which this operation took place. If only his life was as peaceful as natures.


End file.
